disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Worlds of Fantasy Parade
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|'General Statistics' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Attraction Type' |'Parade' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Designer' |'Walt Disney Creative Entertainment' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Theme' |'Worlds of Fantasy' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Music' |'Soundsational Theme' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Duration' |'50 minutes' |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|'Sponsor' |'McDonald' |} Worlds of Fantasy Parade premiered on March 16, 2013 at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Florida. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy Parade and Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. Parade Unit *'Mickey’s In Fantasyland (Mickey Mouse & Friends Unit):' The parade starts with Little Toot from Melody Time in “Toot Take Wonder”, Little Boat is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Wonder named “Adventure of Magic”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit and Duffy also sing and dance along with him Disney Happiness is Here Parade. *'Rapunzel of Enchantment (Tangled Unit):' Rapunzel and Flynn Rider dance and an Audio-Animatronic Hook-Hand Thug sings. Big Nose Thug, Vladimir, and Shorty Pascal atop Rapunzel's Tower float entertain the crowd as well while Four Sisters, a Gold Light, and Kingdom dancers perform around the unit. *'Pinocchio of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Geppetto who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket and The Blue Fairy sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Princess Dreams Come True (Disney Princess Unit):' Cinderella Castle with other Disney royalty, including Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Belle, Snow White and Cinderella. *'Simba of Adventure (Jungle Unit):' Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala from The Lion King and Mowgli, Baloo and King Louie from The Jungle Book and Terk from Tarzan. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *'Ariel of Another World (The Little Mermaid Unit):' Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites' the water fountains on Ariel's shell was replaced by clear plastic tubing. *'Alice of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Mary Poppin's of Rhythm (Mary Poppins Unit):' The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the bicycle float and several bungee-jumping Carrousel Houses. Show facts *'Show run:' March 16, 2013 - present *'Show length:' Approximately 30 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song': An upbeat version of Kari Kimmel. It's Not Just Make Believe from Ella Enchanted ''and A Whole New World from ''Aladdin.''' *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' **'TANGLED UNIT:' ***''"When Will My Life Begin?" / "I See the Light" / "I've Got a Dream" '' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "When You Wish Upon a Star"'' **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love" / "Beauty and the Beast"'' **'JUNGLE UNIT:' ***''"Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)"'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl" / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Alice in Wonderland"'' **'MARY POPPINS UNIT' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Step in Time" Category:Parades Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort